In industrial production, there are occasions where the spacing of multiple workpieces needs to be changed. For example, multiple workpieces are spaced apart on a processing platform at intervals to facilitate processing. However, when the spacing of a plurality of workpieces needs to be adjusted, since the spacing of the workpieces may be required to not be uniform, a single driving member cannot be used to adjust the spacing.